halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN Program
The SPARTAN Programs are a series of UNSC projects designed to create physically, genetically, technologically, and mentally superior "supersoldiers" as a special fighting force within the UNSC Military. These soldiers are named after the warriors that protected Sparta. The SPARTAN Program started in 2491 when the first generation of super soldiers, codenamed "Spartans", was created by enhancing volunteers from the UNSC Defense Force.Jan - Axon Clips Chapter 5 Since then, the SPARTAN Program has gone through two more phases so as to include three generations: #'SPARTAN-I Program', officially an element of the ORION Project. #'SPARTAN-II Program' under Naval Code 45812, overseen by Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 30 #'SPARTAN-III Program', the brainchild of Colonel James Ackerson. SPARTAN Programs The SPARTAN program first arose as a brilliant plan to enhance normal human soldiers into powerfully augmented special operations commandos. Initially the three separate programs were humanity's various attempts to create super soldiers, in order to patrol the colonies, crush the Insurrection, and later fight the Covenant. So far there have been three such programs, the SPARTAN-I program, SPARTAN-II program and the latest, the SPARTAN-III program. The Spartan program involves vigorous and harsh training designed to create the best soldiers possible. SPARTAN-I Program The ORION project or the SPARTAN-I program was first phase of the SPARTAN program.Halo Graphic Novel, page 122 Initiated in 2491, as an element of the ORION project, not much is known about this first generation of volunteer super-soldiersilovebees, mentioned by Jan's father, James, in reference to Spartan-II warriors.Halo: The Flood, page 16 The original Spartan project was created to test genetic enhancements on volunteers from the armed forces.Jan - Axon Clips Chapter 5 Despite a high mortality rate, the ORION project was successful enough to eventually warrant a SPARTAN-II program. Sergeant Johnson is thought to be part of this project. Some members of the SPARTAN-I Program lived to have children, called Spartan 1.1s. SPARTAN-II Program .]] The SPARTAN-II Program was the continuing effort to produce super-soldiers and would be highlighted by being the first in the series to mix advanced mechanical technology with the subjects' superior physiques. The SPARTAN-IIs were heavily engaged in the Human-Covenant War. Since the end of the Human-Covenant War, survivors of this group include SPARTAN-058, SPARTAN-087, SPARTAN-104, and SPARTAN-117 along with the mysterious Gray Team which was sent to investigate the far reaches of the galaxy as well as the three members of red team that went missing with the UNSC Spirit of Fire. The SPARTAN-II Program's official symbol is a silver eagle holding a lightning bolt in its left talon and arrows in its right. Early History The future SPARTAN-IIs were kidnapped and taken to Reach, and flash cloned on September 9, 2517. While there were 150 potential candidates, only half were chosen because of budget issues. In 2525, they underwent severe augmentations. Of the seventy-five chosen candidates, thirty died from the procedure. Twelve who survived experienced radical physical side effects; including being partially paralyzed, and having their bodies so distorted that they are reduced to living in tubes, these SPARTANs were discharged into non-combat positions. Later that year, the thirty-three succesfully-augmented SPARTAN-IIs received sets of MJOLNIR Mark IV Armor. Human-Covenant War While originally meant to quell rebellions, the advent of the Human-Covenant War brought about a drastic change to the SPARTAN Program. While the rebels were normally somewhat around the same amount of skill as normal UNSC soldiers, the SPARTANs soon found themselves fighting a foe that is motivationally, technologically, and physically superior. Battle of Chi Ceti Immediately after receiving their MJOLNIR armor, the SPARTAN-IIs engaged the Covenant in the Battle of Chi Ceti. They were launched into space to land on a breach in the hull of the Covenant ship Unrelenting. They accomplished their mission, but the first SPARTAN-II was killed in action: Samuel-034. Second Battle of Harvest Spartan Group Omega was present on Harvest during the Second Battle of Harvest. They served alongside UNSC Marine Corps forces, and provided their spectacular skill in hijacking enemy vehicles. Members of Spartan Group Omega incuded Keiichi-047. Battle of Reach In late 2552, most SPARTANS regrouped at Reach to take part in a top secret mission to end the war, which was interrupted by the Battle of Reach. SPARTAN-029, Spartan-James, SPARTAN-058, and most of the other Spartans died or went missing. Battle of Installation 04 SPARTAN-117 escaped Reach on the and made a Slipspace jump to Installation 04, thus starting the events in Halo: Combat Evolved. During the Battle of Installation 04, SPARTAN-117 destroyed Installation 04 by detonating the Pillar of Autumn's fusion reactors. Operation: FIRST STRIKE and Raid of Reach After SPARTANs -117 and -058 escaped the Battle of Reach, the SPARTANs that were left on the planet met Dr. Halsey within CASTLE Base. Left with no choice, they destroyed the base after Covenant had penetrated it, and escaped through the base's old titanium mines. Eventually they reunited with SPARTANS -117 and -058, and successfully nedand carried out a raid on the Covenant space station Unyielding Heirophant, while losing SPARTAN-093 in the process. Prior to the raid, however, Dr. Halsey kidnapped SPARTAN-087 and took her to the planet Onyx, where the SPARTAN-III program was being carried out. First Battle of Earth When the SPARTAN's reached Earth, SPARTAN-117 parted to test the new MJOLNIR Mark VI armor on the [[Cairo Station|''Cairo Station]]. Soon after, the First Battle of Earth took place, in which SPARTAN-117 played a pivotal role both on the Cairo and in New Mombasa. Battle of Delta Halo SPARTAN-117 was transported via Slipspace to Installation 05, where he successfully killed the High Prophet of Regret. When he was teleported via the Gravemind to High Charity, he boarded the Dreadnought in an attempt to assassinate the High Prophet of Truth. Battle of Onyx SPARTAN-051 was taken by Colonel James Ackerson to head the SPARTAN-III program. SPARTANS 104, -043, and -058 hijacked the Covenant destroyer Bloodied Spirit and landed on Onyx, a world made entirely of Sentinels, where they reunited with Dr. Hasley and SPARTANs -051 and -087. Dr. Halsey took the SPARTANs to a Forerunner Shield World located in a Micro Dyson Sphere inside Onyx, but lost SPARTANs -043 and -051 in a battle against the Covenant. Second Battle of Earth and Battle of Installation 00 When SPARTAN-117 landed on Earth from the Dreadnought, he went aboard the Shadow of Intent, then the ship went through the portal appearing at Installation 00, also known as the Ark. There, he helped the Arbiter kill the Prophet of Truth, ending the Human-Covenant War. Afterward, he activated the partially reconstructed Installation 04 to destroy the Flood and narrowly escaped the ensuing blast, but the rear section of the UNSC frigate Forward Unto Dawn broke off in slipspace, and his whereabouts are currently unknown. SPARTAN-III Program .]] Outfitted and engineered by Colonel James Ackerson and the Office of Naval Intelligence, the SPARTAN-III program was the next generation of Spartan super soldiers, perfecting and rectifying all that the SPARTAN-II program could not. While they are inferior to the Spartan-IIs in terms of general strength, speed, etc, they were designed to be more numerous, better trained, cheaper, and expendable. Another advantage given to the SPARTAN-III is that they were given a permanent cloaking device.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 45-47 However, the cloaking device in question was imperfect and would fade away with damage to the suit. The SPARTAN-IIIs were eventually constructed, molded, and shaped by the foregoing SPARTAN-II, Kurt-051. History of the SPARTAN Projects *2491:' Project ORION, the predecessor to Project: SPARTAN-II, is launched. *'August 17, 2517:' The first SPARTAN-II candidate, six-year-old test subject number 117, John), is selected. *'September 23, 2517:' The Spartan test subjects are abducted from their homes and replaced with flash clones. The real children, most no older than six, are brought through Slipspace to planet Reach. They are officially conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program. *'September 24, 2517:' The Spartan test subjects begin their first day of training, with an excruciating physical regimen with Chief Petty Officer Mendez and rigorous classroom education by the AI Déjà. *'July 12, 2519:' After an extended mission in the Military Wilderness Training Preserve, SPARTAN-117 is made Squad Leader of the Spartans. *'March 9, 2525:' The Spartans undergo augmentation procedures. Of the 75 children, 30 are killed during the procedures, 12 are too crippled to continue training, and only 33 candidates are left. *'March 30, 2525:' The 30 dead Spartans are given a deep space funeral, the 12 crippled Spartans are reassigned to other jobs in the Office of Naval Intelligence. The remaining Spartans begin their final recovery and training. *'April 22, 2525:' SPARTAN-117 accidentally kills two ODST soldiers in self defense. The Spartans are permanently given a reputation as "freaks" because of this incident. From this point on, trainers must wear armor for their own safety. *'September 11, 2525:' The Spartans are given their final training exercise in a cavern against trainers in Mark I Powered Exoskeletons. *'September 12, 2525:' The Spartans are given their first mission: The capture of Colonel Robert Watts of the Eridanus Rebels. SPARTAN-117 is given the rank of Petty Officer Third Class. *'September 14, 2525:' A Spartan team consisting of SPARTAN-117, SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-087, SPARTAN-058, and SPARTAN-034 succeeds in its mission. *'September 15: 2525:' The Spartan unit garners its first major award, SPARTAN-117 receives a Purple Heart for an injury during the mission. *'November 2, 2525:' The Spartan soldiers are first briefed about the Covenant. The Spartan II's are told that Chief Mendez has left the Spartans to train a new group of Spartans. *'November 3, 2525:' All 33 Spartan soldiers graduate from training. They are all commissioned with the rank of Petty Officer, Second Class. *'November 27, 2525:' The Spartans are given their first MJOLNIR armor. The Spartan unit suffers its first combat casualty; SPARTAN-034 is killed in the destruction of a Covenant ship. *'May 1, 2531:' The Spartans have an operation in the Tauri 111 System, at Camp New Hope situated in Planet Victoria to recover nuclear warheads stolen by the rebel insurgents. SPARTANs 117, 058, 087, and 104 were captured in an ambush, but rescued by SPARTAN-034's replacement, SPARTAN-051. The Spartans complete the mission and killed a rebel leader, General Graves in the process. *'November 7, 2531:' The Spartans were sent on a routine investigation mission in the Groombridge 34 System, near Construction Platform 966A, which was a decommissioned UNSC site. SPARTAN-051's jetpack thrusters malfunctions while in the vacuum of space and was presumed M.I.A. Unknown to Fred-104 and Kelly-087, this was a cover-up so that Colonel Ackerson could recruit Kurt-051 into training the SPARTAN-IIIs. *'February 10-12, 2535:' The Spartans fight in the Jericho VII theatre of operations. They witness their first glassing firsthand from the bridge of the destroyer as they retreat. *'2537:' Another class of SPARTAN-IIs are abducted and replaced by flash clones. During the same year, orphans are adopted by ONI Section 3 for the SPARTAN-III program. *'2545:' Class-II begin their augmentation procedure. Yasmine Zaman is killed by the drugs.I Love Bees *'July 17, 2552:' The SPARTAN-IIs are deployed to the surface of Sigma Octanus IV and fight in the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. *'August 27, 2552:' The SPARTAN-IIs are briefed about their mission to capture a Covenant Prophet. *'August 30, 2552:' The Battle of Reach. The SPARTAN-IIs are divided into two teams: Blue Team (SPARTAN John-117, SPARTAN Linda-058, and James) and Red Team (All other Spartans). Blue Team is dispatched to Reach Station Gamma to destroy a NAV database. Red Team is dispatched to Reach to defend the Orbital Generators. Red Team is subsequently divided into Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Teams. During this battle all Spartan-IIs from the first class are killed or missing, except SPARTAN John-117, SPARTAN Fred-104, SPARTAN Kelly-087, SPARTAN Anton-044, SPARTAN Li-008, SPARTAN William-043, SPARTAN Grace-093, and the clinically deceased (later revived from cryostasis) SPARTAN Linda-058 escaped Reach. Of these survivors Spartans 008 and 044 were killed in a subsequent combat action in the battle in the slipspace anomaly and Spartan 093 was killed during Operation: FIRST STRIKE. Three unidentified Spartans designated Gray Team are rumored to have been absent from the Battle of Reach and subsequent actions due to their assignments on "distant" battlefronts. Their whereabouts have not yet been confirmed, though they may possibly be K.I.A. as they haven't contacted Command for a year. *'September 20, 2552:' SPARTAN-117 lands on the ring-shaped structure called 'Halo', or Installation 04. After finding out that it would kill all sentient life in the galaxy, SPARTAN-117 successfully destroys Halo by detonating the Pillar of Autumn's fusion core. *'October 20, 2552:' The four remaining SPARTAN-IIs (minus the "distant" three) return back to Earth. SPARTAN-117 is issued the Mark VI armor. SPARTAN-117, defends and secures ODP-142 Cairo Station during the First Battle of Earth. *'November 3, 2552:' SPARTAN-043, -058, and -104 are constantly engaged for a two week period between the First and Second Battle of Earth. Lord Hood orders the three to Onyx to assist UNSC forces there against Forerunner Sentinel and Covenant attack. *'November 4, 2552:' SPARTAN-043, -058, and -104 participate in the Battle of Onyx reinforcing UNSC forces including SPARTAN-051 and -087. SPARTAN-043 and -051 are killed in the battle. The remaining Spartans and UNSC survivors withdraw to the safety of the Shield World. *'Later November 2552:' SPARTAN-117, along with the Elite forces led by the Arbiter, successfully arrives at The Ark, or Installation 00 by the portal made on the Earth. After killing the Prophet of Truth, he finds out that a replacement to Installation 04 is being built over the Ark. SPARTAN-117, Arbiter, and Sergeant Major Johnson go there and prematurely activate the ring. Since the ring was unfinished, this premature fire destroys the installation and severely damages the Ark. In this mission, Johnson is killed by 343 Guilty Spark, the monitor of Installation 04, who, in turn, is then killed by SPARTAN-117. While escaping with the frigate ''Forward Unto Dawn, the portal to the Ark collapses and only transfers Thel 'Vadamee and the front half of the Dawn, back to the Earth. SPARTAN-117 and Cortana are left behind in the severed aft section of the ship and are presumed K.I.A. by the UNSC. Historical allusion The SPARTAN soldiers of the UNSC are closely related to the ancient Spartans of Greece, specifically during the time of the Persian invasion led by Xerxes I. The wars between invading Persians and defending Greeks would be known as the Greco-Persian Wars, and lasted from 499-448 BC. During this war, the Battle of Thermopylae occurred, in which 300 Spartan soldiers leading 5000 other Greeks under the command of Leonidas I, held back a force of approximately 1 million Persian soldiers. All of the Spartans were eventually killed, but they successfully killed 75,000 Persians, and buying the Greeks time to prepare a better phalanx and defense. The Spartans' formidable resilience was due to their rigorous training in Pankration that started when the boys reached the age of 7. The legendary actions of the 300 Spartans would be immortalized in song, film, and literature around the world.Various articles at the English Wikipedia Trivia *When Spartans are deployed to a battlefield, the Marines they fight alongside perform better, keep their cool longer, and receive a significant morale boost, largely due to the encouraging, if intimidating, presence of a super soldier on the battlefield. *The UNSC, in order to keep high morale, enforced the unreal concept that SPARTANs cannot be killed. This is why all dead SPARTANs are listed Missing in Action or Wounded in Action. *Although Spartans are trained to be the best forces on the ground, they are also trained and experienced in operating Starships. *In the novel Fall of Reach, Dr. Halsey recalls all Spartans for a meeting. She tells them they are all the surviving Spartans that are present, but she also told them 3 were to distant to recall. Those three are believed to be Gray Team (Jai, Andriana, and Mike.) because they may have been to far behind enemy lines to be recalled. References Category:UNSC